renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr Beef
Mr_Beef was the mayor of Canterbury, Sussex. He was born and raised in Canterbury, until his mother, Jane Rodriguez (Cooper) and father, Charles Francis Rodriguez, died near Ludow. He was named after his uncle, Benjamin 'Beef' Rodriguez, the father of Beefy's cousin Staleno. Overwhelmed by a feeling he had never known Beef packed his things and ran off to Dover at the age of 14, where he stayed for a short while. Currently aged 24 he resides in Canterbury with his wife by the lake. Early Life The early years were better than most children's. Along with his siblings, namely Silversurfer, he shared a joyous childhood, adventuring and learning in mischievous ways. An old house, thought to be haunted and infected with rats became their famous playhouse, often arriving home late for dinner after a long day in the empty house. It was full of places to hide, explore and look at; nurturing curiosity. A few years later their mother was killed, evident gloom hovering over the weeks that passed caused an uncomfortable rift in the family. Eventually it became too much to handle, all he had ever known was happiness, and these new emotions were frightening. Only two days after the funeral he packed up the few belongings he owned and entered the old house for one final time. Underneath a loose floorboard he left a diary, a few coins and a bow and arrow before leaving onto the road to Dover. Adolescence Dover was a harsh place to be, without a home or family to protect and feed him. Things quickly became a terrible mess, having to steal food just to survive, collecting rainwater in old plant pots to drink. After a few weeks a friendly couple, the Brewers, picked up on his activities, letting pity sadden their hearts, and they took him in. In return for their kindness he worked along with them in their butchery, cleaning up after them. They even paid him half of what we would normally earn, which was good considering the costs of upkeep. For two years he worked alongside, and when Mrs Brewer grew sick he took the job up for himself. Eventually he was a huge asset to them, but he knew he could not stay much longer. He had saved every penny he had made, amounting to a large sum of money. So he went upstairs to the guest room he had been staying in and began packing up again. Before he left he bought them both a gift, and with a hug goodbye to each he waved them off whilst walking to Hastings. Adulthood Hastings was the crowded capital of Sussex, full of opportunity and chance. The first thing he did was enjoy the luxury of their hostel and for a cheap price too. The net day he searched for some job offerings at the Town Hall. With little luck he ventured to the Barracks, signing up for the army and beginning his training. Seven weeks later he was sent off on a boat to a foreign land, not told a word of why, or what was happening. He spent two years at war in the frozen arctic, battling mainly storms, because troops dared not fight in such harsh conditions. He climbed the ranks, although they meant nothing, he had heard no word from his home, England. Did he really have a home? Eventually things turned for the worst, temperatures, plummeted, food supplies destroyed by frost and water; they were fighting against themselves this time. To make matters worse enemies were on their way, black specks in the distance gradually growing closer. When they arrived they made their last stand, finally accepting defeat after almost 3 years. Beef was sectioned off in the battle and was overpowered by one. Wounded and demoralized he fell into his snowy grave, awaiting his death. A second chance He awoke in a lush bed of grass; a little bewildered from thinking he was dead. There was no sign of anyone, only the sunlight peeking through the leaves accompanied him. Alongside him lay a bad of 2 loaves of bread and £50, only adding to the confusement. He immediately ran to the nearest church to thank whoever saved him, he would pay it back one day. Current Life Restarting anew After a week or so he had levelled up in society, gaining his first field, Wheat. He soon began enjoying time in the tavern where he made many friends including Mommikerri, Ang, Selene,R4ven and a few others. They helped him feel welcome and happy. R4ven, the current mayor at the time, offered him to help by becoming Minister of Law and Trade for Canterbury. He gladly helped while he could. Later on he levelled up again, after buying a new field, he became a butcher once again. This conveniently matched his name, though he rarely worked with beef. To help with his profession he switched to Pigs and Vegetables. Around June he took over from Ang and became Mayor of Canterbury, still unsure of what to do, but adapting quickly. With many more drunken nights in the tavern his eyes fell upon a beautiful woman, Misshoney. He had originally planned to get married to another woman called Ennaisoj, although not official as such. Time whirled by and his heart become a twisted knot of love, not wanting to hurt anyone, but wanting to make the right choice. Time was running out, he was pressured into a choice, and each day made it cleared on the path he needed to take. Engagement On 7th July 1456 he offered Misshoney a boat trip, which ended up at lighthouse. Watching the dawn emerge up from the calm sea bellow he bent down on one knee and proposed, placing his heart into a single ring as a promise to marry. Hey returned back to land, advertising the great news and hosting a party at his house as an act of celebration. Neither of them had slept for hours and the day ended with an exhausted hug. Marriage Just over a month later, 8th August 1456, the date proposed by Starsong due to it being the 8th day of the 8th month, similar to the engagement date. The wedding was not smooth, but it only made it more memorable. Honey was late to arrive at church, adding tension whilst he stood at the altar waiting for her. His best man, Silversurfer kept him reassured whilst the people in the cathedral talked quietly amongst themselves, Darcid conducting it all. Finally, after a seemingly endless wait, his bride-to-be walked through the stream of elegant light and continued with the ceremony. Shortly after they left hand-in-hand to the reception. After dancing, drinking and eating they snuck off home to end the night, as he carried her past the threshold and closed the door behind them. Honeymoon Being mayor he was tied to the town, forced to stay until the elections finished. As a result the honeymoon was delayed by 2 months until Kinetica was elected as mayor. Finally enjoying freedom they packed their things and arranged their fields before heading off the Sevenoaks. They continued to travel around Sussex for nearly a month, arriving home on horseback tired are weary to their beloved home once more. Pregnancy Sometime before they left to travel they discovered Honey had fell pregnant, a wonderful surprise for them both. They kept it secret as they travelled around Sussex, Honey concealing it as best as she could. When they returned home they hosted a party and announced it to their friends sharing their happiness. Later on, nearing the end of her pregnancy, Starsong organised and hsoted a suprise baby shower for Honey. They played multiple games such as guessing the date the baby would arrive. Along with being showered in gifts Honey and Beef enjoyed the party with food from Ironmask and a delicous cake from Starsong. Level 3 Having gained the requirements to level up, after a years work, he arranged to meet the count's scretary in order to level up. The next day he had levelled up by the state way, which he is currently still studying, although he is also learning a majority of the army way lessons too. Along with those subjects he is keen to learn Latin and Greek, which he is very fond of. Fatherhood On the 14th December 1456, after a long an anxious wait, Honey gave birth to their daughter, Sarah Jayne. Cynth helped deliever her in their houseearly in the morning. Afterwards Honey took a much needed rest whilst their new daughter enjoyed the strange world peacefully. A short while after people hard caught wind of the news and came to admire her too. Mayorship Having already being mayor for 3 terms he took up the job once more when Kinetica was found lying dead in his office. They amassed a revolt of people and he was elected the new Mayor once again. He finished Kinetica's term as mayor and put himself forward as a candidate again, serving a second term. Family * Brothers: Silversurfer, Steqman * Sister: Ladyofthemist(Deceased), Mysti * Cousins: Staleno, Dickran, Michelleclaire * Children: Sarah Jayne There are still an unknown amount of the Rodriguez family left scattered around England, still in the process of being found.